Styrenic resins are widely used in many applications including those where fireproof materials are necessary. Such applications include for example TV cabinets, in which there is a need for the incorporation of fire-retardants (FR) in styrene-polymeric materials.
Traditional FRs for these applications include, inter alia, decabromodiphenyl oxide and more recently tris(2,4,6-tribromophenoxy)-s-triazine the latter known as FR-245. The advantages of FR-245 are good balance of properties, high level of mechanical properties, high processing heat stability, good light stability, high melt flow and no blooming. However, unlike formulations based on decabromodiphenyl oxide, the formulations based on FR-245 tend to induce long after glow time. This effect is enhanced when carbon black is added to the formulation. JP 11323064 discloses the incorporation of fire-retardant formulation comprising tris(2,4,6-tribromophenoxy)-s-triazine known as FR-245, tris(3-bromo-2,2(bromomethyl)propyl)phosphate known as FR-370, antimony trioxide (Sb2O3) and PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene) in rubber reinforced polystyrene also known as HIPS, wherein the bromine content, the main component responsible for fire retardation, is between 9.5 and 11 wt. % and wherein antimony trioxide, serving as a synergist, is between 3.5 and 3.7 wt. %.
This formulation is claimed to successfully meet the requirement of UL-94 class V-0 according to the flammability tests, where five specimens are ignited, twice each, and the fulfillment of 5 requirements is necessary to pass a UL-94 V-0 standard, namely:
1. Maximum after flame time ≦10 seconds (for each ignition).
2. Total after flame time of 10 ignitions less or equal to 50 seconds.
3. Maximum after flame+after glow time less or equal to 30 seconds.
4. None of the test specimens burns or glows up to the holding clamp.
5. No cotton ignition by dripping.
UL-94V is UL (Underwriter Laboratories) Standard for Safety for Tests for Parts in Devices and Appliances.
A fire-retardant formulation containing FR-245 with 11.5 wt. % Br, 0.08 wt. % PTFE and 3.5 wt. % antimony trioxide is also rated UL-94 V-0, but reducing the bromine content to 10.5 wt. % Br results in derating to UL-94 V-1 because of long afterglow time. JP 11323064 overcomes this problem by introducing FR-370 to the formulation, which effectively reduces that time, while keeping relatively low levels of bromine-based fire-retardant.
Although JP 11323064 states that incorporation of FR-370 in the formulation allows maintaining low levels of bromine, which enhances technical properties of articles incorporating it and leads to cost-effective FR formulations, the inventors of the present invention note that FR-370 is a very expensive material and its use in fire-retardant formulations offers a high-cost non-economical solution for reducing or eliminating the afterglow phenomenon and for achieving V-0 flammability test rating.